Old friends meet again
by Love Gems
Summary: Gastby didn't die. Tom and Daisy did. Nick, Jordan and Gasby meet as children. If you had not read the book, don't read this. A/U for the ending. American Lit project.


Alternate Ending for the Great Gatsby. If you had not read the book, don't read it. It was an assignment for 11th grade American Lit. Please enjoy.

Old friends meet again.  
Gatsby looks at Nick for a moment.  
"Alright, old sport. I would like to go to the person that knew who died." Gatsby said to Nick. On the way to the city they stopped at Wilson's place.  
"Mr. Wilson, are you here?" Nick asks once inside.  
Wilson walks out of his room and down the stairs to meet his guests. Michaelis is in the room. He walked in two minutes ago.  
"What is going on here?" Michaelis asks. Gatsby turns to Nick who nags him to tell what happen with Wilson's wife.  
"I am sorry for want happened to you wife." Gatsby says to Wilson. Wilson looks at him.  
"What Mr. Gatsby is saying is that Tom's wife, Daisy, was driving Mr. Gatsby's car. She was the one that killed Mrs. Wilson." Nick said.  
Wilson looked shocked at the fact. Nick felt sorry got him. Gatsby wants to do something to help. He feels guilty for not stopping Daisy soon enough.

"James, come look at this." A child's voice was heard. The older boy looked up from his reading and saw a small boy carrying a frozen rock. James smiled a soft smile.  
"What is it? What do you have, Nick?" James asked. The child smiled and said,  
"It's a frozen rock and its cracking. I have never seen a rock do that before." Gatsby shot up from bed and wipes away the sweat from his forehead. He gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. Nick comes over for breakfast.  
They see George walking towards Gatsby's house. They look at each other and continue to eat. Wilson walks up to them. Wilson looks at Nick and asks,  
"What can I do? What should I do about Myrtle's death?"  
Gatsby looks between Nick and Wilson. He sighs and leans back in his chair.  
"You have to choose what you want to do with your life." Nick said.  
"Wilson, what do you want for the rest of your life?" Gatsby asks Wilson. Before George can answer, the three men could hear a car stop.  
Jordan comes into the house.  
"Ms. Baker what can I do for you?" Gatsby asks. Nick could hear confusion in Gatsby's voice.  
"I wanted to see if Nick would like to go to the city with me?"  
Nick looks at Jordan with content. George says,  
"I would like to work in machines for the rest of my life."  
"I think that we should go for a swim" Gatsby says. The rest nodded and went home to change. Jordan and Nick go in the pool. Gatsby makes Wilson look around the house, and then went back to the pool.  
"Gatsby, I was wondering if you remember being in Minnesota during a winter and a little kid showed you a rock that was cracking?" Nick waits to for Gatsby to be the pool to ask. Nick and Jordan see that him nodding his head.  
"Do you remember the child was Nick?" Jordan asks. Gatsby looks at Nick and Jordan and says,

"Where are you getting at?" Jordan sighs and smiles a little. Nick looks at Gatsby with a little hope in his eyes. Jordan saw the look in Nick's eyes. She wants her friends back.

When Gatsby was little, his parents wanted him to see his aunt and uncle. His uncle is his father's brother. Henry, James' father, wanted James to meet them. His aunt and uncle lived in Minnesota. For a month James had to stay in Minnesota with his aunt and uncle. One day he was playing by himself, when a boy a little young, maybe a year young, came up to him.

"Hi, I am Nick Carraway. Are you new?" He asked. James smiled. He said,

"Yes I am. I am just staying with my aunt and uncle for a month, than I am going back to North Dakota. What about you? Do you live here?" Nick looked a little disappointed, which seemed odd to James.

"I live here. You are nice to let me come up to you." Nick said. James got it when Nick said that.

"We can still play, if you want?" James asked. Nick's eyes lit up with happiness. Over three weeks a girl came up to them and asked if she could play with them. James asked,

"Who are you?" The girl said,

"I am Jordan Baker." Nick asked,

"Are visiting or staying?" Jordan said,

"Visiting. What are your names?" Nick answered,

"Nick Carraway. I live in Minnesota."

"James Gatz. I too am visiting." James said.

Until the end of the month, James, Jordan, and Nick played together for the rest of the time. What they didn't know, was that they were going to see each other in the future. Back at Gatsby's pool, Wilson, came back from his tour of the house and was relaxing on his chair. He heard what was going on with Jordan, Nick, and Gatsby. They were friends when they where children.

The next day, Daisy come over to the house. She was shock to see Nick and Jordan holding hands. She sees Gatsby talking to Wilson. Jordan looks up to see Daisy.

"What are you doing here Daisy? Shouldn't you be Tom and Pammy on your way to England?" She asks, Daisy replies,

"I am hear to say that I am sorry to Gatsby. Our plane leaves in two hours. What's going on?" Nick looks at Daisy and says,

"We are here for fun. Gatsby is allowing us to stay with him."

All of the sudden Daisy was shot in the head and heart. Jordan and Nick turns to Wilson, who fires the gun. Tom and Pammy comes over. Jordan and Nick takes Pammy away and Wilson shoots Tom. Jordan and Nick gets married and adopts Pammy. Gatsby and Wilson went their own way. Everyone's happy in the end.


End file.
